La voluntad de Vongola
by Tsunashio-Sawada
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada Di Vongola, heredero oficial al puesto de Décimo Vongola esconde secretos, muchos secretos. Uno de ellos incluye a su hermana gemela, escondida de todo el mundo por el poder de Vongola; pero no es el único ¿Quién es realmente el Décimo Vongola? ¿Qué es lo que esconde... Summary completo dentro. YAOI 1827/8059 - 69fem!27 -OoC s/Ex-"El Secreto de Vongola" Corregido!


**La voluntad de Vongola**

**Arco I**

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman REBORN! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de la maravillosa Akira Amano-sensei.

**Titulo:** La voluntad de Vongola

**Parejas principal:** 1827 [Kyouya Hibari/Tsunayoshi Sawada]

**Parejas secundarias:** 8059 [Takeshi Yamamoto/Hayato Gokudera]; 69fem!27 [Mukuro Rokudo/Fem! Tsunayoshi Sawada]; 3387 [Riohey Sasagawa/Hana Kurokawa]; OoC96 [Personaje OoC/Chrome Dokuro]

Las demás parejas irán apareciendo más adelante.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Dialogo de los personajes-

-"_Pensamientos de los personajes"-_

[...] Aclaraciones de la autora.

-**Diálogos en otro idioma** (Traducción)-

-**_Diálogos por_****_ teléfono-_**

_Recuerdos_

**Genero: **Drama/Humor/Romance/Yaoi (y tal vez un poco de Hard Yaoi)

**Ranting: **T pero algunas escenas son recomendadas para mayores de 16, pero se que no me harán caso.

**Summary completo:** Tsunayoshi Sawada Di Vongola, heredero oficial al puesto de Décimo Vongola esconde secretos, muchos secretos. Uno de ellos incluye a su hermana gemela, escondida de todo el mundo por el poder de Vongola; pero no es el único ¿Quién es realmente el Décimo Vongola?¿Qué es lo que esconde de todos los que lo rodean y por que? La mafia puede marcar a un niño de una forma muy particular; los deseos de los anteriores líderes se mantienen después de tantos siglos sellando el destino de un simple niño ¿Qué tan fácil es negarse al destino? Yaoi

**.:::::.**

¡Ciaossu!

Bueno damas, damos, caballeros y caballeras(?) acá me tienen de nuevo con mi fic renovado y corregido! :D

_Pequeña explicación: _Bueno, como habrán notado todos mis fic [menos el One-Shot] fueron borrados y la razón es que eh decidido corregirlos. Estuve un tiempo afuera con algunos problemas familiares no pude continuar con mis fic´s pero todo ya esta mejor y tengo a mi papaito en casa [3 *-*]. Y cuando quise continuar los fic me los puse a leer, y a parte de darme cuanta de los horrores de ortografía [Dx], me di cuenta de la vaga y pésima redacción que tenia [u3u] y, siguiendo el consejo de mi querido profesor [:3] eh decidido corregirlos y re-escribirlos. No se si lo notaran en este capitulo, o en los próximos, pero eh decidido cambiar algunas cosas en el fic, no muchas como para que cambie radicalmente pero si lo suficiente como para ayudarme a llegar al momento culmine del final [*o*] el cual ya lo eh definido por completo [3]

Uff... eh escrito demasiado [u3u], no es necesario que lo lean todo [xD]

También les quería avisar que los OoC´s que me enviaron antes si los seguiré usando y quedaran como se había dicho, es decir tendrán las parejas que me pidieron [:3]

Ahora si, lo que tanto han esperado, el nuevo y mejorado capitulo 1 de _La voluntad de Vongola_ [Ex-El Secreto de Vongola]. Como notaran también le cambie el nombre que va más acorde a la historia desde ahora [*-*]

**.:::::.**

**.:::::.**

**_Introducción: La partida_**

**.:::::.**

**.:::::.**

_Ciudad de Namimori, Japón. Jueves 07:00 a.m._

Desde muy temprano, en una de las residencias de la ciudad, las explosiones y gritos eran cosa de todos los días. Para los residentes de la zona no era extraño escuchar los llantos, gritos, seguido de una explosión y un niño, de unos 5 años, con pijama de estampado de vaca; un gran afro en su cabello negro azabache; ojos esmeralda salía volando por los cielos. Nadie se sorprendió al ver al pequeño volar por los cielos asumiendo que él mismo se lo había buscado, Lambo había ganado la fama de buscapleitos muy rápido.

En la residencia, de la cual Lambo había salido volando, se podía observar a una feliz familia desayunando como todos los días. Una pequeña niña de unos 5 años respondiendo al nombre de I-pin, cabellos negro atado en una trenza, sus ojos rasgados hacían imposible ver su color, vestida con unos pantaloncillos negros y una remera, china, de color rojo. A su lado un niño de 10 años, cabello castaño claro casi rubios vestido con un pantalón de mezclillas junto a una camisa blanca y un chaleco de color verde oliva miraba el lugar por el que había volado el niño vaca. Ambos solos se encogieron de hombros volviendo a sus alimentos. En la misma mesa se encontraban dos personas más; una mujer de cabello violeta, casi de color fucsia, de ojos verde esmerada vestida con un pantalón negro ajustado a su cuerpo y una remera de tirantes de un color verde oscuro, la misma respondía al nombre de Gokudera Bianchi. En una silla a su lado, sentado sobre varios libros, un infante de unos 5 años cabello y ojos de un negro profundo; vestía un traje de color negro, con zapatos a juego, junto a una camisa de color naranja y una corbata a juego del traje; una fedora sobre su cabeza, cubriendo su cabello negro que apuntaba siempre hacia arriba, con una franja grande de color naranja; un pacificador amarillo colgaba de su cuello. Un camaleón verde de ojos amarillos saltones con, lo que podría decirse, una sonrisa descansaba sobre el sombrero del bebé. Una sádica sonrisa estaba posada en el rostro del infante haciendo evidente el hecho de haber sido el causante del accidente del niño vaca, Reborn solo llevo su taza de expreso a su boca sin preocuparse por la integridad física del pequeño. En la cocina de la casa una hermosa mujer, de una apariencia de no más de 30 años, su cabello castaño hasta su hombre enmarcaba su rostro resaltando en gran medida sus grandes ojos avellana, Nana Sawada. Una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro de suaves facciones mientras salía de la cocina con varios platos de deliciosa cómoda para el desayuno de toda su gran familia.

Por las escaleras de la casa un hermoso muchacho de 14 años bajaba directo al comedor. Su cabello castaño, largo, apuntaba en diferentes direcciones dándole una imagen graciosa y adorable al mismo tiempo, con un fleco en punta que cubría parte de su frente hasta llegar casi a su nariz; sus ojos avellana parecían brillas y llamaban la atención de quien lo mirara, demostrando inocencia y alegría; sus facciones eran delicadas, casi femeninas pero no para llegar al extremo, al igual que su cuerpo demostrando elegancia y ternura al mismo tiempo. Vestía el uniforme de la escuela estatal de Namimori, Nami-chuu; que consistía en una camisa blanca, con los primeros botones desabrochados, junto con un pantalón de vestir azul oscuro y un chaleco del mismo color, con el emblema de la escuela en su pecho del lado izquierdo, junto a una corbata, de un azul más claro que el resto del uniforme, suelta dejando al descubierto parte de su clavícula. Tsunayoshi Sawada Di Vongola, próximo Jefe de la Vongola Famiglia.

- Buenos días Okaa-san – saludo el pequeño castaño entrando en el comedor, viendo a su madre colocar los platos sobre la mesa. – Buenos días a todos – saludo a los demás sentándose en su silla, junto a Reborn.

- Buenos días Tsu-kun – saludo Nana besando la mejilla de su hijo dejando su plato sobre la mesa, frente a él.

- Buenos días Tsuna-nii/Tsuna/Tsuna – fue el saludo general de parte de Fuuta, I-pin y Bianchi mientras seguían con su desayuno.

- Buenos días – fue el simple saludo del tutor hitman del castaño.

Luego de los saludos matutinos el desayuno siguió con normalidad, ninguno teniendo especial preocupación por el pequeño bovino que volvió al poco tiempo cubierto de pólvora, manchando de negro su piyama. Pocos minutos después el castaño se levanto de su asiento listo para irse a la escuela, no queriendo llegar tarde y tentar su suerte con cierto prefecto anti social.

En el exterior de la casa lo esperaban dos jóvenes de su misma edad. El primero, un poco más alto que Tsuna, tenía un cabello plateado un poco largo que caía a los costados de su rostro enmarcándolos, sus ojos esmeralda eran algo que resaltaban en su rostro; vestía el mismo uniforme que el castaño, con la diferencia que, en lugar del chaleco, portaba una chaqueta azul oscuro con el emblema de la escuela en el pecho del lado izquierdo; su corbata, al igual que la del castaño estaba suelta, con el cuello de la camisa levantado. El segundo joven, más alto que el peli plata, su cabello era negro y corto que tenía una apariencia desordenada haciendo que apuntara en varias direcciones; vestía el mismo uniforme que los demás, usando un buzo de mangas larga del mismo color del pantalón, doblando los puños hasta la mitad de su brazo; no usaba corbata, dejando los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados.

- Buenos días Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto – saludo el castaño con una encantadora sonrisa mirando a ambos jóvenes.

- Buenos días Décimo – saludo el peli plata con una reverencia y una gran sonrisa dedicada a su Jefe.

- ¡Yo Tsuna! – saludo calmadamente el morocho con una tranquila sonrisa mirando a su amigo.

- ¡Idiota! ¡No seas tan confiado con Décimo! – grito Gokudera mirando con molestia al morocho por tratar tan tranquilamente a su amigo y Jefe de la infancia.

- ¡Jajaja! Lo siento, lo siento - se disculpo despreocupadamente el muchacho con una despreocupada sonrisa, aumentando la ira de Gokudera.

La escena saco una tranquila sonrisa del castaño, quien miraba la escena sin intervenir, como si disfrutara del momento. Ambos jóvenes detuvieron su _pelea_ pasando a mirar al castaño un poco desconcertados, encogiéndose levemente de hombros, emprendiendo camino a la escuela. Durante el recorrido se encontraron con Sasagawa Ryohei; un muchacho corpulento de cabellos blancos cortos y ojos grises brillantes, usaba el mismo uniforme que los demás, la diferencia que su chaqueta estaba un poco desordenada y, extrañamente, su corbata estaba un poco más ajustada que la de los demás. Unos paso más alejadas del muchacho se acercaban Sasagawa Kyoko y Miura Haru. La primera, de la misma altura que Tsuna, su cabello de un naranja suave llegaba un poco más arriba de sus hombros, con un fleco que cubría por completo su frente, enmarcaba perfectamente su rostro de finas facciones y un poco infantil; sus ojos de un marón claro eran grandes y llamativos; usaba el uniforme de Nami-chuu femenino, que consistía en una camisa blanca, una chaqueta de color azul oscuro con el emblema en el lado izquierdo junto a la corbata de un azul más claro y, en lugar de un pantalón, usaba una falta hasta tres dedos sobre la rodilla; usaba unas largas medias y unos zapatos de charol. La muchacha a su lado, unos centímetros más alta que la peli naranja, tenía un cabello marrón oscuro que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, llevándolo atado en una pequeña coleta en la parte de atrás de su cabeza; a diferencia de los demás, usaba un uniforme diferente; una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra con el emblema de otra escuela de Namimori, junto a una falta hasta tres dedos sobre sus rodillas con unas medias largas y zapatos de charol. Todos juntos hicieron el mismo hasta que Haru tuvo que separarse para ir a su escuela correspondiente, despidiéndose de todos con una sonrisa, y cierta decepción.

Ese día fue como cualquier otro en la escuela de Namimori, Nami-chuu, todos se comportaban con suma normalidad; os gritos EXTREMOS del sol; las peleas entre la tormenta y la lluvia; el _te morderé hasta la muerte_ de la nube; las miradas entre la nube y el cielo, de las cuales solo un infante escondido entre las paredes de la escuela era espectador. Sin pasar de largo las bromas o abusos al castaño de parte de los estudiantes de Nami-chuu por considerarlo _Dame-Tsuna. _Si, todo daba indicio de ser un día como cualquier otro; todo menos la noticia que tenía Tsuna para con sus guardianes.

**.:::::.**

_Ciudad de Namimori, Japón. Jueves 04:00 p.m._

Todos los guardianes de la Decima Generación Vongola se estaban reuniendo en casa de su Jefe, por petición del mismo y el tutor de este, Reborn. Todos estaban reunidos en el salon de la residencia, un poco confusos y curiosos por lo que es castaña tenia para decirles, pareciéndoles raro que los reuniera. Los mismos jóvenes de la mañana –Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei- estaban en unos de los sillones más cercanos al castaño. En un sillón doble se encontraban los guardianes de la niebla. Rokudo Mukuro, de unos 15 años, su cabello de un azul oscuro tirando a violeta estaba arreglado de una forma especial dándole la forma de una piña; sus ojos heterocromaticos eran algo que resaltaban en gran medida, el izquierdo de un color azul brillante y el derecho de un rojo profundo, con el kanji de "1"; vestía el uniforme de la escuela de Kokuyo que consistía en unos pantalones verdes, una chaqueta del mismo color y, finalmente, una remera camuflada de color índigo, intercalando la fuerza del color por partes. Sentada a su lado, Chrome Dokuro, la segunda guardiana de la niebla, su cabello morado tenía el mismo peinado que el ilusionista; su único ojos visible era de un morado brillante, el otro era cubierto por un parche con un dibujo de calavera; tenía el mismo uniforme que su acompañante, pero en la versión femenina; su falda llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y su camisa dejaba al descubierto parte de su vientre, todo del mismo color, verde. Un poco más alejado del grupo, más específicamente, sentado contra el marco de la puerta que daba al pequeño patio, estaba Hibari Kyoya, el temible prefecto de Namimori. Su cabello azabache, con un corte irregular, completamente lacio caía con gracia alrededor de su rostro, con un fleco que cubría no solo su frente, sino que llegaba hasta tocar la punta de su nariz; vestía lo que, se supone, es el uniforme de los integrantes del comité Disciplinario consistiendo en una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro de vestir y una chaqueta negra, la cual la tenia apoyada sobre sus hombros, en el brazo izquierdo de la misma estaba la banda que lo identificaba como el Presidente del Comité Disciplinario.

- ¿Cuál es la razón de esta reunión Tsunayoshi-kun? – fue Mukuro el primero en romper el silencio, sentado tranquilamente en el sillón, queriendo saber el motivo de la reunión.

- Jefe ¿paso algo malo? – se atrevió a preguntar Chrome, mostrando su preocupación por su jefe.

- Sawada ¿hay algún problema EXTREMO? – pregunto o más bien grito el peliblanco levantando sus puños, mirando al castaño con cierta preocupación bien escondida.

- Idiotas si no se callan no sabremos lo que Décimo tiene para decir – se quejo Gokudera mirando a los demás guardianes con molestia mal disimulada.

- Vamos, vamos, hay que calmarse y escuchar a Tsuna – dijo Yamamoto intentando evitar una pelea al notar la mirada que le dirigieron Kyoya y Mukuro.

Todos se calmaron antes de volver su vista al castaño esperando su explicación pero lo que vieron los dejó, en cierta forma, desconcertados; Tsuna se mantenía sentado en su lugar con la vista pérdida en algún punto de la habitación. Sus ojos llenos de tranquilidad, nostalgia, seriedad y, tal vez, un toque de tristeza. Ninguno dijo nada, Tsuna parecía estar en otro lugar en lo profundo de su memoria. La casa estaba sumida en un completo silencio, Nana había salido junto a Bianchi y los niños para hacer las compras de la semana y tal vez ir rato al parque. Reborn se mantenía sentado a un lado del castaño ocultando parte de su rostro en su fedora, por lo que era imposible para los guardianes saber que pensaba o demostraban sus facciones; aunque tampoco habría mucha diferencia si podía vero no su rostro, nunca sabían lo que el sicario pensaba o planeaba.

- Tsuna, si no les dices tú, les digo yo – amenazo el sicario rompiendo el molesto silencio en el lugar. Los guardianes no pudieron evitar sobresaltarse un poco, ninguno había esperado escuchar la voz del bebe, mientras Tsuna parecía salir de su mundo o parecía volver de su memoria. Soltó un largo suspiros, mientras sus ojos parecían volver a ocultar todas esas sensaciones que los embargaban hace no más de 10 segundos.

- Me voy 1 año a Italia – fue ya simple y llana respuesta del castaño mirando a sus guardianes, la decisión y determinación era notoria en la voz de Tsuna, sin demostrar vacilación o duda.

Esa simple frase fue suficiente para desconcertar y descolocar a los guardianes, quienes miraban al castaño como esperando que fuera una broma. La mirada de Tsuna no mostraba signo de broma y eso solo servía para descolocarlos aun mas, como si no lograran asimilar lo dicho por su Jefe, y es que tal vez no lo hacían. Pasaron diez minutos para que todos lograran asimilar lo que había dicho el castaño, antes de reflejar su reacción.

- ¿Por qué Jefe? – Chrome fue la primera en poder hablar y expresar la pregunta que rondaba pro todos los guardianes y, por lo que parecía, deseaban gritarla; _"¿Por qué?"_

- Para un entrenamiento – fue la contestación de Reborn, hablando por segunda vez, sorprendiendo a los presentes. – Tsuna yo tiene un control casi completo sobre su llama por lo que es necesario que realice este entrenamiento. – explico con voz neutral. Si antes los guardianes estaban sorprendidos, ahora no había adjetivo suficientemente grande como para explicar cómo se sentían.

- ¿Cuándo se van? – pregunto Yamamoto, su sonrisa tranquila paso a una nerviosa que lentamente iba desapareciendo de su rostro. Todas las miradas estaban sobre el castaño, quien parecía estar nuevamente en algún lugar lejano de esa sala.

- Pasado mañana – contesto el sicario con la misma voz, la sorpresa de los guardianes solo aumento sacando el aire que tenían en sus pulmones; _"Demasiado pronto"_ fue el pensamiento que invadió las mentes de todos.

- Si es para un entrenamiento yo debería ir, como su mano derecha tengo que estar a su lado todo el tiempo – dijo Gokudera con una sonrisa triunfante al haber obtenido una razón _válida_ para acompañar al castaño en el viaje.

- No – fue la corta y llana respuesta de Reborn, sin dejar lugar a replica y causando la decepción, no solo de Gokudera, sino de todos los guardianes.

- Lo siento chicos, me encantaría que vinieran pero según el abuelo, tenemos que hacer este entrenamiento solos – explico el castaño con una suave sonrisa, volviendo nuevamente a su estado _normal_, eliminando todo rastro de nostalgia o tristeza en su mirada.

Un suspiro general se escucho por la sala, ya no había nada que hacer o decir, era obvio que Tsuna estaba decidido a seguir con su plan sin importar nada y sabían que era imposible hacerlo retroceder a esa instancia. Caro que eso no quedo así, Kyoya sentía que algo ocultaba el castaño y eso lo noto al escuchar el plural de su frase. Por unos instantes se dedico a mirar as expresiones de sus guardianes, lamentando el no dejarles ir con él pero era algo que no podía permitir. En una de esas miradas, sus ojos avellana se chocaron con unos azul metalizado, haciéndolo estremecer y sonrojar levemente. Solo duro unos segundos el contacto antes de que el castaño desviara la mirada, nervioso y sonrojado, haciendo sonreír casi imperceptiblemente al prefecto. Todo eso había sido observado por cierto Arcobaleno quien tenía una sonrisa enigmática escondida en su fedora.

**.:::::.**

_Aeropuerto de Namimori, Japón. Sábado 12:00 p.m._

Los dos días habían pasado con mucha más rapidez de la esperada, la desgracia de los guardianes quienes tenían menos tiempo para estar con su pequeño jefe, durante esos días Tsuna había contado lo sucedido a Kyoko, Haru y Hana sobre su viaje. El viernes se organizo una fiesta de despedida para el Vongola en donde todos los conocidos de este, presentes en Namimori, se dedicaron a despedirlo e intentar convencer al sicario de dejarlos acompañarlos, siendo Gokudera y Haru los más insistentes pero la respuesta siempre era un rotundo _no._

Todos se reunieron en el aeropuerto para darle la última despedida al castaño y, porque negarlo, hacer el último esfuerzo para acompañarlo, siendo totalmente en vano. Solo faltaban unos minutos para que, tanto alumno como tutor, ingresaran al avión con destino a Italia, Sicilia. Todos se habían dedicado a despedirlo desearle lo mejor, esperando que ese año pasara con rapidez. La última persona en despedirse de Tsuna fue su madre, Nana Sawada, acercándose con una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos brillosos, como si fuera a llorar; rodeo a su hijo con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo, dándole un gran beso en la mejilla.

- Que tengas un buen viaje Tsu-kun – hablo Nana separándose solo necesario para poder mirar el rostro de su hijo, una pequeña lagrima salió de su ojos derecho pasando por su mejilla hasta terminar en el suelo.

- Si, gracias Okaa-san – contesto Tsuna con una sonrisa, pasando sus brazos por el cuerpo de su madre para estrecharla en un último abrazo.

- Espero que la traigas de regreso – susurro separándose del todo de su hijo para dejarlo ir, dejando desconcertados a los guardianes quienes no terminaron de entender la frase de la mujer.

Sin dar tiempo a que alguien pueda preguntar nada se escucho una voz femenina en los altoparlantes de todo el aeropuerto para anunciar en embarque de los pasajeros con destino a Sicilia, Italia. Tsuna sonrió mientras tomaba su bolso de mano, seguido de Reborn, caminaba a la puerta de embarque dando un último saludo a su _Famiglia_ para después subir al avión rumbo a su destino.

Continuara…

**.:::::.**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y lo disfrutaran [^^]

Ante cualquier duda no duden en decírmelo y si ven alguna falta o incoherencia también. Y una cosa más, antes de que me lo pregunten, las actualizaciones serán los viernes/sábados y no serán de algún fic en especifico; haré los tres fic´s que quedaron parados y los iré intercalando entre las semanas, por lo que la próximo podre subir cualquiera de los otros fic.

Y eso fue todo, se cuidan y espero sus reviws que son el motor que me inspira para seguir escribiendo [^-^]

Nos vemos la próxima semana...

Arrivedercci~~


End file.
